


Slow Night

by Of_Nyon



Series: tf oneshots [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Short, bc this was last year, by gays for gays, tf lingo, when i was head over heels for tfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Nyon/pseuds/Of_Nyon
Summary: Very short one shot of rodimus and ultra magnus just cuddling because i needed that so i wrote it lol





	Slow Night

Rodimus and Magnus lay in their berth, cuddling and holding onto each other the best they could with their size difference.

It had been a very long and very tiresome day, even for Rodimus. But they didn’t have to worry about that anymore. Now, they had just each other, and the silence between them was comfortable and relaxing, something neither of them had experienced all day. 

Sighing in content, Rodimus adjusted himself so that his head lay on top of Magnus’ chest. A large hand moved to stroke and pet his spoiler, earning a soft purr from his engine. 

“Magnus?” Rodimus spoke up all of a sudden. Magnus hummed, signalling that his attention was caight. Rodimus tried his best to angle his head so Magnus could see him, and smiled. “I love you.”

Magnus chuckled and smiled as well, albeit awkwardly. “I love you too.”

They lay together for what felt like hours, enjoying each other’s company and wishing the night could last longer. Alas, there was work to be done in the morning. Work that Magnus already knew Rodimus _wouldn’t_ do.

But, for now, all that mattered was their warm berth and the quiet night.


End file.
